The Gods of the Districts
by ChocolateWriter
Summary: Katniss can use a bow. Prim can look after the sick and help the wounded. Katniss can sing. Prim is the light of Katniss' life. These are all qualities of the Olympian, Apollo. But how did the world become the place that everyone know? Read and find out. TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Right this is basically the intro to a new story that I've been thinking of doing for a while. This is JUST an introduction/Prologue thingy so I might change/update/delete some things. This is so exciting yay! Ok so here goes. By the way Percy Jackson stayed in Hades in the first book and because of that they lost the Titan war and Thalia stayed with Luke and never joined the Hunters.**

* * *

After the Titans won the war, tore the world apart and imprisoned the gods, the gods, naturally, took a long time to recover.

The minor gods overthrew the Titans and brought them back. When they did the Olympians made peace with the now called Capitol Gods. It didn't come easy however. They each had to look after one of the twelve districts that supplied the Capitol with everything. These Districts were distributed by the Capitol who tried to keep it fair and equal between each god and wherever possible gave them something they would enjoy. This was the final list given out;

District 1- Luxury - Hera

District 2- Stonework/Masonry - Hephaestus

District 3- Electronics- Athena

District 4- Fishing - Poseidon

District 5- Power - Zeus

District 6 - Transportation - Hermes

District 7- Lumber - Artemis

District 8- Textiles - Aphrodite

District 9- Grain - Dionysus

District 10- Livestock - Ares

District 11- Agriculture - Demeter

District 12- Coal Mining - Apollo

District 13- Nuclear Weaponry/Graphite Mining- Hades

They also banned the Olympians from having too many children, only allowing them a family every generation, then after staying there they had to fake their own deaths. They agreed, but after many years of living in peace a rebellion broke out against the Capitol. When the gods restrained their own Districts they were forgiven apart from Hades who hid away his district underground where, after drawing the short straw, he had grown to feel quite at home in.

The other districts had to give in a child aged between 12 and 18 to the Hunger Games so as to show the gods that they had to obey the Capitolite gods on everything. The gods gradually drew away from their districts, including their children, but Apollo stayed longer the others because he had fallen head over heels for someone in his District but of course had had to leave his two little girls and fake his death in a "mining accident".

They stopped coming, returning only every 25 years for the Quarter Quell which required at least one of the children of the Olympians to be in. The mortals only knew that every 25 years they would have a different Game to keep the horrors of the rebellion fresh in their minds, but really it was a reminder to the gods of what would happen if they ever rebelled again. The gods came back for the third Quarter Quell and Apollo found to his horror his daughter, Katniss was in the Games. And seeing as this times Quell was Victors that meant that she had already been in the games.

He ran and got the tapes from the previous years and saw his daughter volunteer for her sister, Primrose. His heart swelled in pride, but then gradually sank for his daughter was almost definitely going to die. What the hell was she thinking? Saving Peeta Mellark was a stupid thing to do. A brave thing to do, almost like what the demigods would do if they were still around. Like Poseidon's boy and Athena's girl and the Satyr. Who knew what happened to them?

He watched the rest of the Games, and saw his daughter lying about why she saved him. Aphrodite came and cooed at them.

"Oh well he has a liking for her. A very clear one. But she's not sure yet. In fact there's someone else! What fun!" Even with everything that had happened Aphrodite was still as happy and enthusiastic as ever.

"What do you mean there's someone else?" Apollo demanded. "My daughter-"

"She doesn't know that she's your daughter. She only knows that her father died, and left her and her mother. Her mother truly loved you Apollo. She payed no attention for years and years because of depression. Until she was healed. Do you know how she was healed, god of healing?"

"Fine I healed her, but she needed it, I couldn't let my daughters die, could I? Anyway no way I'm watching that. You can try and make me but too bad I won't."

"I'm not going to make you. I was the goddess of love you know." Aphrodite left him to think about his daughters fate.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked that guys! I'm not sure what to do next so I won't update till I've talked to my friend about it. Btw my friend is an AMAZING writer but doesn't have FanFiction because she's to young ):. and she reads all my work so yeah. I'm only putting this up so you can all think about it. Check out my Jelsa fanfiction too.**

**ChocolateWriter**


	2. The one with Peeta, Rye and Willow

**I know it isn't likely but it needs to skip to after the war. Sorry guysssss. Anyway here's chapter 2. I'm dedicating it to rosencuttere bc she followed, reviewed and favourited which was amazing. Hope y'all like it and if you do go check out Noniboo who helped me and read her hg fic: Life or Death: the 200th Hunger Games bc it's real good.**

* * *

Apollo hid away in his room, not talking to anyone until the games were over. When they were Artemis, Goddess of the moon, maiden girls, the woods, District 7 and the second Twin Archer, came and told him it was over. He looked up bleakly.

"Is she alive?"

"Yes, of course, I wouldn't be here if she wasn't. Apollo are you coming down?"

"No I'm not. Goodbye Artemis."

"Okay." Artemis walked away.

Time break- a few years

Apollo emerged from his room in time for the 100th annual hunger games. As he walked downstairs he expected a room of sobriety, instead he found his brethren talking excitedly among themselves and Hades and a young woman was there.

"Apollo!" exclaimed Aphrodite, "you're here!"

"It's the Quarter Quell. So why are you all so happy?"

"Apollo there are no Games anymore. There are no Quells anymore."

"You mean it? What about the Capitol?"

"I'm in charge now," announced the woman who seemed reasonably used to standing with the Gods of Olympus, "My name is Paylor, and you must be Apollo."

"Yes, but-"

Artemis widened her eyes and shook her head to cut him off.

"Okay then. Can I go out then?"

"Of course. Katniss Everdeen is in your District."

Apollo ran out the house. He rejoiced in having the sun on his skin and running made him remember the old days before the Titans rose up. He had to stop running when he got to District 12 and he pulled his "Mr Everdeen" form up. He walked towards Victors Village where a young boy was following around an older girl.

"Wi-ow who dat?" he shouted.

"I don't know Rye, but don't point it's rude. Hi I'm Willow Mellark and this is my brother Rye. Who are you?"

"Do you know Katniss Everdeen?" asked Apollo.

"She's my mom."

"Can I see her?"

"Why should you be able to? She's upset. Daddy says its because today is Reaping Day. Daddy is smart too."

"She'll want to see me I promise."

"Willow, Rye come in for lunch." Apollo saw a man he recognised. Peeta Mellark. But that's not possible. They let the starcrossed lovers thing go just once but twice? Wow.

"Dad, this man wants to see mum."

"I know you, don't I?"

"I definitely know you. Can I see Katniss or Prim please?"

"Where have you been for the past like 24 years? Katniss is in there but don't go in and start talking about Prim, you'll upset her more," Peeta said.

"I won't. Can I see her now?"

"Okay."

Apollo followed Peeta and his children up to the big house. Wow so this is Victors Village. He heard a woman singing. Her voice was full of sadness as she sang Deep in the Meadow.

"Katniss? There's a man out here who wants to talk to you."

"Okay."

Apollo went in slowly and looked at his daughter. She stared back as surprise recognition flashed across her face.

"Dad?"

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review. **


	3. The one with Katniss

**I swear I already posted this but I guess I didn't. Sorry! Hope you like it anyway!**

**ChocolateWriter**

* * *

"Hello Katniss."

"I'm hallucinating aren't I? You aren't really him are you? Wait are you a ghost?"

"I am your father. You're not hallucinating. And I'm definitely not a ghost."

"If you can come back from the dead, can Prim? Where is she?"

"Prim is dead? What... How? Who killed her? Who killed my little girl?"

"Don't worry, I killed them. Prim died helping others, she was a nurse and she died and she should have been in 13 but she wasn't and Coin sent her on purpose and then 13 killed her."

"Who is Coin?"

"The ex-president of 13."

"Hades let this happen? I'm going to MURDER my uncle."

"Dad you don't have an uncle."

"Yes I do. Katniss I'm not just your father. I'm also Apollo, god of the sun, medicine, prophecy, music, truth and light. A Twin Archer and son of Zeus."

"What does that make me?"

"You are a demigod. Like Poseidon's son, Finnick and Ares' son Gale."

"Gale? A demigod? No way."

"Yes I saw your lie about being cousins. It must feel weird finding out that you actually are cousins, right?"

Willow and Rye chose that moment to come running in.

"Who are you anyway?" asked Willow with all the bossiness of a 9 year old.

"My name is Paul Everdeen. I'm your grandfather," Apollo said with all the patience of a many times grandad, which, technically he was...

"Rye, Rye, we've got a GRANDAD! And I knew FIRST!"

"Not true, I knew YESTERDAY!"

"We didn't HAVE one yesterday," yelled Willow running out to make it more personal and face to face.

Apollo smiled as she ran out. His daughter watched him.

"Paul?"

"Common name I give out. I don't like going 'round as Apollo all the time so I go as Paul."

"But is Prim-"

"I don't know. I didn't even know she was dead. She will go to Elysium I promise. I'll put her on top priority. Right, I need to go. I'll come back at some point. Do you know when your mother will be here?"

"She visits on Reaping Day. She'll be here tonight."

"And so will I. Goodbye Katniss... Mellark?"

"Yes, Katniss Mellark. Bye dad.

* * *

**Did y'all like it? Did you? Did you? I love hearing what you think so PLEASE review. And if you're into Jelsa I have two fics about that so please check them out. Thank you!**

**ChocolateWriter**


	4. The one with Nico and Bianca Di Angelo

Apollo stormed back into the Throne Room.

"Hades!"

"Hello Apollo. I have to thank your daughter for being my Mockingjay. I knew it had to be her. My daughter Alma wanted it to be her husband Peeta, but I thought no one shines brighter than the sun. And you are the sun and she's your daughter," Hades said from behind him.

"Did your daughter also want to KILL my OTHER DAUGHTER? Tell me Hades was that on PURPOSE or was it a casualty of war?" Apollo spat at him.

"Let's not talk about this right now."

"You know my daughter is dead. You know my daughter was thirteen. Thirteen years old. And you killed her, you killed her with that STUPID REBELLION."

"That 'stupid rebellion' meant we are no longer under the minor gods control. We no longer have to watch our children die."

"Did you lose a daughter?"

"Yes, I did. My daughter Alma Coin was killed by your daughter, Katniss. Poseidon's son Finnick died. You're not the only one that lost someone. And you're not the only one who's child went into the third Quarter Quell. You were just the only one who was selfish enough not to be looking out for them. The only one who couldn't watch. The only weak Olympian," Hades said vindictively.

"At least I didn't leave my fellow gods to the mercy of the Capitol. I didn't leave my-"

"Don't you dare say siblings. I was never allowed to come up for even the most trivial of reasons, like say, a war against Kronos," snapped Hades.

"If you hadn't trapped Percy Jackson none of this would have happened, Hades. This is all your fault. Your child dying. My child dying. Everyone dying. And why was my thirteen year old daughter on the front line?"

"She was the best doctor we had. You really think I would let our people die and not send a demigod, a daughter of the god of medicine down to help? Cos if you do you are stupider than I thought."

"YOU sent that bomb. YOU killed my daughter. YOU started this rebellion. And I hate you for it."

"Fine. Hate me. Just remember I didn't hide."

"You did hide. When we were all in danger you hid."

"Fine I did. But I had a reason. Two reasons."

A girl and boy walked into the room. They both had dark hair and almost black eyes.

"These are my other children. Meet Nico and Bianca. These are my reasons. They were in the Lotus Casino when it exploded and as they were the most powerful demigods in there the magic went into them. They are now immortal and able to do a lot. I was just a father, trying to protect my children."

"Father you are boring him. You're not that interesting, and neither are me or Nico. You must be Apollo, the one I've never met," Bianca said smiling.

"I'm Nico and can I just say how much you look like my card of you? Your attack points are like fifty plus."

"My son plays Mythomagic. Don't ask."

"I wasn't going to. Now I need to go get ready for my daughters dinner. Goodbye now." As he walked away from Hades new children Apollo suppressed a sigh. They knew their dad in a way Prim never would. It wasn't fair.

* * *

**Right hope you liked that! I had to put in Nico because if you read my bio you would know I ****_love_**** him.**

**Ok thanks so much for reading!**

**ChocolateWriter **


	5. The one with marigold

**For this to work I needed Peeta's dad still to be alive. Also please tell me in a review if you know what Katniss' mother's name is because I don't know and so I called her Marigold. **

* * *

Apollo pulled at his tie. He was really nervous about this. What if his wife hated him? He did leave her looking after his daughters. She was depressed, severely depressed. And it was his fault. He left her. How was he going to explain this? Ares, or Mars as it was his Roman form that sired them, got it right. He never went back to see Gale, Rory, Vick and Posy. And as for Poseidon, never going to see Finnick was smart. But he had to be like his uncle. He had to care about his children.

He walked up and knocked on the door. He heard scuffles and shouting. After a moment Willow opened the door looking triumphant wearing a pink dress.

"Hello Grandpa Paul," she said with a big smile. Rye tried to squeeze past to say hello but she elbowed him still smiling brightly.

"Dad," Katniss said coming down the hall, "so glad you could make it. Kids leave Grandpa be now. Pops has cake!"

Willow and Rye fought to be the first back to the dining room. Willow, as always, won.

"Is Marigold here?" Apollo saw to his disgust the baker who had always loved his wife come out of the room.

"That's Peeta's dad? Really? You married his son Katniss? I prefer Gale now somehow," Apollo said incredulously.

"Be nice dad."

Apollo sighed and forced a smile onto his face. "Hello Baker."

"Miner? You're dead though. How are you here?"

"Still alive," Apollo turned to Katniss, "there I was nice. Kinda. When's your mother getting here?"

"I'm here. And you are?" said a voice from behind him. Apollo spun round and saw Marigold there looking at him.

"Marigold," he said, smiling.

"Paul? Is, is that you?" She said her eyes lighting up.

Then a tall man from came in smiling.

"Marigold?" he asked.

"Oh, right. Um this is John. John this is Katniss my daughter and um, Paul my dead husband. How?" Marigold said her eyes still aglow with happiness. Apollo felt awful. Gods didn't have long lasting affection towards mortals. He just wanted to see her again and clearly she was beginning to get over him. Why had he come back? He was truly selfish.

"Grandma, Grandma!" Willow shouted running up and giving Marigold a hug.

Rye poked his head out and saw her.

"Grandma! You're here! Yay! Presents," he said happily.

"Marigold can we talk please?" Apollo asked, no begged.

"Of course," she said drinking him in with her eyes. How could he not have foreseen this? He was truly an idiot.

As they walked away he looked back and saw John looking at Marigold. It wasn't in a mean way but it wasn't in a loving way either.

"Marigold," he started when they were out of earshot, "Marigold-" she grabbed him and kissed him which made him feel broken. He pulled away abruptly and she looked up at him confused.

"Paul?" she asked.

"Marigold, my name isn't Paul Everdeen. My name is Apollo."

"Apollo? But why did you lie?"

"I couldn't tell you I... I'm an Olympian. A god," Apollo said.

"A god? What? How?" she asked looking even more confused.

"Right. Okay this is going to be hard. In the Old Days before Panem, before modern day people worshipped gods. Twelve main gods, the Olympians. And when we fell to the Titans the minor gods like Hecate and Iris, fought back and the Titans fell to them. For over 100 years we have been in servitude to the Capitolite gods as we call them now. And now the natural order is restored, the balance equal," Apollo said.

"What makes them the gods?"

"Each one is different, like their Districts."

"Each District has a different god?"

"But of course. Here is the list." Apollo took out the list that every god carried around with them and showed it to her.

It read:

_Gods of Olympus, each of you will own a District, to protect and help prosper, to help the Capitol. We have tried to give you what you would want, that your power could help with. Here are your Districts._

_**District 1- Luxury - Hera**_

_**District 2- Stonework/Masonry - Hephaestus**_

_**District 3- Electronics- Athena**_

_**District 4- Fishing - Poseidon**_

_**District 5- Power - Zeus**_

_**District 6 - Transportation - Hermes**_

_**District 7- Lumber - Artemis**_

_**District 8- Textiles - Aphrodite**_

_**District 9- Grain - Dionysus**_

_**District 10- Livestock - Ares**_

_**District 11- Agriculture - Demeter**_

_**District 12- Coal Mining - Apollo**_

_**District 13- Nuclear Weaponry/Graphite Mining- Hades**_

_Good luck Olympians._

He put it away and Marigold just stared blankly into space.

"Why did each of you get the ones you did? And what does it mean by "powers"." Marigold asked.

"Each one of us has different, um, abilities. And each of us were the gods of at least one thing, maybe more."

"Tell me please," Marigold said and Apollo couldn't bring himself to disappoint her.

"So you have the Big Three; Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. Zeus is lord of the sky. Poseidon is the Sea God making him good for the fishing District. Hades is the Lord of the Underworld. Then there's their two Olympian sisters; Demeter goddess of Agriculture and Hera, goddess of marriage and loyalty and wife of Zeus-"

"Wait I thought you said these were their sisters. How can Zeus be married to Hera?" Marigold asked.

"It's complicated. Just don't ask or think about it and you'll be fine," Apollo replied.

"Then you have Zeus and Hera's children. Hephaestus is the god of fire and the blacksmith god. And Ares god of war. They really don't get along that well.

You've also got Zeus' other children. Me, god of music, prophecy, light, truth and mostly the sun. I'm also the male Archer. Then you've got my sister Artemis, the goddess of maiden girls, hunting, the woods and the moon. She's the female Archer. Then my half brother Dionysus, the god of wine, parties and madness. Hermes my other half brother, the messenger god. My half sister Athena goddess of wisdom, war, weaving and useful crafts.

Then there is Aphrodite, the first Olympian, born as the blood of Ouranus hit the foam. She's the goddess of love, beauty and desire. She's married to Hephaestus, but has had a long term affair with Ares for as long as anyone can remember. They're crazy, but they're my family," Apollo finished.

"Wow," Marigold said slowly."You really care about them don't you?" she said.

"Yes. But I believe they killed my daughter, didn't they?" Apollo asked.

"No, it was Gale and that awful Coin woman," Marigold said.

"She got killed by two other demigods then," Apollo said grimly.

"Demigods?" Marigold asked.

"Half mortal, half god."

"Gale wasn't a, a demigod. He couldn't be," Marigold said.

"Oh he is. He's a Roman demigod though. The Roman version of Ares, Mars. More tactical. I'm guessing he designed the bomb, huh?" Apollo said with a tight laugh.

"Yes, he did. But President Coin was one too?"

"A daughter of Hades. He still has two children, my demigod cousins," Apollo said, "but who's this John?" he asked happy that she was getting over him.

"A guy who works with me. He's my boyfriend kind of."

"Keep it going," Apollo said.

"Why?" Marigold asked.

"There's no life when you are in love with a god. We can't stay with you. We fall in and out of love very quickly. I'm sorry."

Before Marigold could reply, Willow and Rye came running into the room and carefully taking turns told them that Katniss was waiting for them.

They went with their grandchildren into the dining room.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I enjoyed writing that! Sorry if it dragged on a little bit I didn't mean it to. I'm just trying to get the feel of the story**. **Also I SWEAR I posted this MONTHS ago. Sorry I didn't I guess I got distracted or something. And if anyone likes this fic I have one about the first quarter quell that gets updated every week more or less. So yeah check that out and REVIEW**


End file.
